The aircraft, in particular transport planes, comprise a set of electrical cables which pass around the structure thereof. These electrical cables are grouped together into cable harnesses which each correspond to a set of cables. The different cables of a cable harness are attached together by means of connectors usually called “bindings”. These bindings are positioned by operators: an operator uses a binding bobbin in which the bindings are cut to a length which is suitable for the diameter of the cable harness which the operator wishes to attach. Bindings of a length substantially equal to 75 cm are used, for example, in the conventional manner to produce cable harnesses which are provided in aircraft. The cutting of the bindings in a binding bobbin is a long and awkward operation, requiring many hours of work for an operator. As a result, it would be appropriate to be able to produce the bindings more rapidly.